A Change One Could not Imagine
by dreamgirl1321
Summary: Lily Evans detests James Potter. He is infatuated with her. But the fact is neither understands one another. After a huge fight, their friends decide to take matters into their owns hands and give them the switch of a lifetime.
1. The Switch

It began as any normal day, like most days that end up not so normal as planned. It had started a week after school had begun with 16 year old Lily Evans getting up at three in the morning because she couldn't sleep. Most people assumed Lily got good grades due to the fact she studied all the time because she had nothing better to do. But that wasn't the case. Lily Evans certainly had better things to do than study all the time, although she did a lot of it. She got the good grades because she studied when she couldn't sleep. She rarely slept before two in the morning or after four, which, as you can imagine, made her a little more short tempered than most people. She lived the life of constantly drinking something with caffeine in it. Whether it was coffee, tea, soda pop, or some type of caffeinated potion, which was hard to come by. She could have easily taken sleeping potions if she brought this factor to the school healer however; it was extremely hard to wake up from those sorts of potions. That could prove to be dangerous if someone were to sneak up on her and try to kill her so she avoided taking those potions unless she had something important going on the next day, such as exams or an important test of which she needed to be fully rested.

If people thought Lily was smart when she was all drugged up on caffeine, they should see her when she was completely rested and up to her full potential. She remembered once when, before she had heard of magic, she had been watching a muggle movie about a spy or an assassin (she couldn't remember which), she had commented about how she wanted to do that. Her mother had replied that she certainly fit the position well.

So Lily spent her morning working on her potions homework due three weeks from then, sipping on a cup of tea she had gone down to the kitchens for. After she had finished with the particularly easy homework, she worked better in the early morning and late nights, she took a shower, got dressed, and cleaned the entire dormitory from top to bottom. Not that the last task was in any means hard, all she had to do was wave her wand a couple times. She looked at the clock. Only seven. Giving the room a last glance, she headed downstairs to the Great Hall to eat, going at a rather slow pace. She had finished eating before any of her dorm mates had even opened an eye.

While at breakfast, she screamed at Potter, then at Black, then at Potter again. She then proceeded to yell at Pettigrew and lowered her voice dangerously at Remus. After that she screamed at Potter again, lectured the four boys, yelled at Black, denied Potter of joining him in the broom closet, began to shout at him for his behavior, screamed at Black for laughing, yelled at Remus to keep better control of his friends (after all he was a prefect), screamed at Pettigrew for something (he looked left out), rejected Potter when he asked out on a date (again), screamed at Potter some more about being an arrogant arse, which turned into a fight with Potter, slapped Potter, screamed at him once more to make sure she got in the last word while he stared speechless, grabbed her bag and stomped off right as her dorm mates walked into the Great Hall. They all looked at each other, sighed and followed her out, wishing they could eat instead and saying they would get up early the next morning (something they had been promising themselves for a long time). A very productive and normal morning indeed.

Lily knew from the moment she had left the Great Hall that she was being followed. She really wasn't in the mood to turn around considering she knew it would be her dorm mates and frankly, she did not want to talk about what happened. She didn't know what had ticked her off really. Lily knew she had a short temper sometimes, she was famous around Hogwarts for it, but never was she _that_ short tempered. Except around Potter. Something about him threw her off. She never was one for causing a scene, especially like the one she had just caused. Sure she had fought with Potter before but not normally in front of the entire school. Talk about bad timing. She normally kept her cool, and tried hard not to scream at people, once in a while she didn't, but that was to be expected. But not around Potter.

Around Potter she felt all self control fly out the window and it was all she could do to not punch him or curse him into the next year. She got into quite a few of duels with him, normally he didn't do much to strike back, but she didn't quite get the feeling of pleasure she got when her hand made contact with his face, or gut, depending on what she felt like that day. Or her favorite, the knee in the groin. She sighed. Today was going to be a long day, with everyone talking about the fight. Take everyone's mind off her sending Potter to the hospital wing in only the first week back.

"Bloody Potter and his stupid bloody pranks," Lily found herself grumbling for at least the fifth time that day, not that she was counting of course. It was only ten in the bloody morning too! Three hours after the fight in the Great Hall. Not that she was surprised, Potter was already acting worse than the past five years. As the years at Hogwarts went by, Lily found herself muttering these words more and more often. She was just so sick of the boy! It seemed the only thing he ever did was annoy her. That and play pranks but those tended to annoy her also. And if he wasn't annoying her on purpose, he was constantly bloody asking her out, which was also annoying. And if he wasn't doing those, he was torturing some random, innocent person. That annoyed her a lot. And if he wasn't doing that, he was torturing Severus Snape, which bugged her also. And if he wasn't doing that he was flirting with his next victims and sticking his tongue down their throat. Not that Lily minded that, better them than her, right? It was more the fact that no one wanted to see two people practically doing it on the wall. That just downright disgusted her. And if he wasn't doing any of those things, he was walking around like he was God's gift to Earth or something or going on and on at how great at quidditch he was, which really Lily had seen better. Well actually probably not, but she wouldn't ever admit it. And she really didn't like his friends, except Remus. And if he wasn't doing any of those, which really how much free time can a person have, he was running his hand through his hair or eating or sleeping or goofing off or not doing homework or talking or walking. To sum it all up, Lily pretty much hated everything to do with James Potter. She really did.

***

Today was a good day. Although every day tended to be a good day for James Potter. Lily Evans had talked to him! Never mind the fact it was mostly her yelling and him just standing there watching her like an idiot but she talked to him!

"Mate, I don't get it," Sirius Black said. "What is with that girl? All you were doing was standing there!"

"She talked to me," James felt giddy. It was stupid, really, this he knew. But he couldn't help it. There was just something about her that James admired.

"I wouldn't call that talking really," Sirius thought. "More like, yelling."

"Don't burst the poor boy's bubble, he's lucky he got that far. Normally she just ignores him," Remus said.

"Burst the poor boy's bubble?" repeated Sirius, laughing.

"Yes," Remus had turned red.

"With that line, Moony, you are never going to get a girl."

"I can get a girl just fine, thank you," Remus said glaring at his friend, as he patted him sympathetically on the back.

"Your cheek is still looking red," Peter commented.

"Still?" James put a hand up to his cheek. It still stung from his earlier encounter with Lily.

"Did you guys ever get what she was screaming at us for anyways?" Sirius asked as the four friends turned the corner to their next class.

"Not really," mused Remus, "I tend to ignore her when she is in these moods."

"How can you possibly ignore something that manages to screech that high? My ears are still ringing!" Sirius rubbed his ears as if to make a point.

"I thought she liked you, Moony," James said frowning. He rubbed his cheek and winced of that morning.

"She does and I like her just fine. But I don't really want to hear about how I should better control my friends. You guys aren't dogs and I'm not your mother. And I highly doubt even if I was, that the three of you would listen to me. So I don't see a point into listening to someone yell at you for something you can't control," Remus shrugged.

"You got that right!" Sirius smacked James's hand.

Remus shook his head. "My point exactly."

The four of them continued laughing all the way down to Potions.

***

Lily stalked into the Potions classroom and quickly found a seat at a table.

"Hey," Lily said, dropping her bag.

"Hi," Gina Bennett, one of Lily's dorm mates looked up from a huge book.

"What are you doing?" Lily gave her friend a weird look.

"Hmmm? Oh I'm reading," Gina said not looking up.

"Yes I got that, but why? I didn't know you even knew what a book was," Lily laughed, teasing her friend.

Gina snorted. "It's not like I volunteered to read a book. Ugh. I have to do this essay thing for one of my classes."

"What class?" Lily asked, curious. As far as she knew, none of the classes required reading a book.

"History of Magic. I hate that class. And Professor Binns is so boring. Plus he looks as if he was going to drop dead any day now."

"How does any of that have to do with reading a," Lily turned over the cover, "A wizard romance novel?"

"Well it was written a while ago and it's not just a romance novel, it was based on this one dude's life. It has a lot of old and ancient spells and stuff. It's actually really good. This guy liked to experiment and create a lot of spells and actually, it is because of him that the Wizard War of 1834 was started. So it describes his life before and during and after. But basically, he is in love with this chick and she hates his guts. But neither really understand each other. They get into this huge fight which they manage to drag the entire wizarding world into. Something about her wanting to control the world and him wanting world peace. Very dramatic. A friend is looking over his work one day and comes across a spell he is working on. One that would make people switch bodies. So the friend makes them switch so they can understand each other and she falls for him. Obviously she had already started a bunch of crap before then that no one knew. But it is unlikely that the war would have been started if he hadn't been inventing the spell that could make you switch bodies. It's really complicated how the war started. They were two of the most powerful witch and wizard ever. Both are pretty famous for some of their spells. The war was actually pretty bad. Almost pushed the wizard race to extinction. I haven't gotten very far into it yet but it is the year 1833 so the war is going to start soon. I'm almost failing his class, which I really can't afford to be failing it, again."

"How in the world are you failing it already?" Lily stared at her friend in disbelief.

"Eh, not an important issue. Anyways I asked him and he told me that to make me more interested to find a true book about one of the wars we were studying and I could write an essay about it. I wrote my aunt and she said that her grandmother gave this book to her and that it wasn't completely about war."

"And that made you want to read it?" asked Lily, skeptically.

"Uh, not quite. It turns out it was banned it the early 1900's. Apparently it caused a ton of trouble so I decided to give it a try."

Lily snickered. "Of course."

"Hey!" Roi Hensen sat down, after placing her book bag on the floor and kicking her legs up onto the table. "Holy shit! Are you reading?!"

"Shut up," Gina looked up glaring. "It's for an essay."

"Hello," Chandler Mitchell sat down at the table, filling up the last seat.

"Hey," Lily looked up from her book bag from which she had been trying to retrieve her potions book.

"Are you…" Chandler never got to finish her sentence.

"Yes! I am reading a bloody book! And yes I knew how to fucking read and I know what the hell a book is!" Gina shouted, slamming the book down onto the table

"Miss Bennett! Please refrain from using that sort of language in my classroom!" Professor Slughorn had entered the classroom at the exact moment.

Gina shot Lily a glare as she tried to stop herself, unsuccessfully, from laughing.

"Today, we are going to be learning about… Thank you for joining us, boys," Professor Slughorn boomed across the classroom and made everyone turn to look at who Slughorn was talking to.

Lily already knew who it was going to be. She turned around to see Black and Potter slip into their seats across from Remus and Pettigrew.

"Now that everyone is here, we are going to be learning about some different potions the next few weeks. They are, and you might want to write these down, the blood-replenishing potion, a cough potion, Oblivious Unction, Mandrake Draught, Murtlap Essence, Pepperup Potion, Skele-gro, and the wound-cleaning potion. Now, who can tell me what all these potions have in common?"

Lily raised her hand. "They are all are used to heal a person, in different forms and levels of severity of course."

"Very good Miss Evans! Five points to Gryffindor! Now over the next six weeks groups of four will be researching all these different types of potions. You should find out who invented these potions, some background on the people, what the potions do exactly, some examples of which they are used, famous uses, and any other interesting information you may stumble upon. In two weeks I want all of this done. I then want your group to chose a potion that you will be making. No groups will have the same potion so you better have that decision before. If you get an easier potion, you will be given two to make. You will have exactly a month to finish these. The longest potion here will take a little less than a month so I wouldn't fall behind. I will provide all the ingredients. Your group will then present your potion to the class along with additional research that you have done. Any questions? Good. Now I'm going to pair you into groups of four. When I do, please get with your group and start discussing who is going to be doing what."

Lily felt like groaning. Of course this had to be the class with the Slytherins.

"Group one is Evans, Hensen, Rosier, and Potter."

Lily stared at the man in disbelief. There was no avoiding Potter was there?

"Group two is Snape, Reyes, Tessa Michaels, and Pettigrew."

Lily gave Alice Reyes, her last dorm mate who had been sitting next to her longtime crush, Frank Longbottom, a sympathetic look.

"Group three is Black, Longbottom, Mulciber, and Aubrey. Group four is Lupin, Bennett, Avery, and Nott. And group five is Mitchell, Gestner, Chelsea Michaels, and Lago. Oh and Macdonald, you will be in group four since we have an uneven amount."

Lily looked at Chandler whom was giving Slughorn the same look Lily had.

"Okay, now go meet up with your groups. Just a warning, there is very little class time given to work on this project and you must make your potions in my classroom. Use your time wisely. I'll be back in a minute," Slughorn walked out of the door.

"All Slytherins!" Chandler moaned. "All Slytherins. All the bitchy, whining, stuck up, girly Slytherins! Out of all of the people in the classroom, why did I have to end up with them?!"

"Well it could have been worse. You could have been with the death eater wannabes," Lily suggested.

"Ugh. I would even prefer that. They are not nearly as bad as those three."

"You have a point," Lily shrugged. "At least you're not stuck with Potter."

"I would gladly trade you," Chandler whined and picked up her bag. "Well I better go meet with them. If I don't come back, you know who is behind it."

Lily gave a small laugh and sighed as she picked up her bag to follow Roi over to where Potter and Evan Rosier sat, a decent looking Slytherin who, Lily was sure, was part of the death eaters.

"Hey, Evans, knew you couldn't possibly resist my charm!" Potter gave her a grin as Lily took a seat next to Roi.

"Like I possibly had a choice, Potter. How do you know I didn't sit here because I am infatuated with Rosier?" She asked snidely.

"Please? That git?" He scoffed.

"As if I would ever put myself into the company of a mudblood willingly," Rosier rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Don't call her that!" Potter shouted.

"I can take care of myself, Potter! I do not need you jumping to my rescue."

"He called you a mudblood!" Potter looked insulted.

"I'm quite aware of what he called me, thank you. It's only a name. If I can recall, you have called me a bitch on numerous occasions." She said coldly.

"I have never. That's Sirius!"

"Oh yeah? What about last year?"

"You mean after you kneed me in the balls? You deserved that! It hurt like hell!"

"So you admit, you have called me a bitch?"

"Once! And you were being a bitch!"

"Excuse me? I was not! And even if I was, it's because you were being a prat! Like always!"

"Better than a know-it-all who spends every second of her pathetic life studying!"

"Pathetic?! Pathetic?!" Lily screeched. At that moment, both Roi and Rosier quickly went to work, trying to hide their faces from their screaming classmates.

"Yeah, pathetic, Evans! Pathetic! It's no wonder nobody will date you! No one can stand you! I'm glad I don't have you as sister! I would have to kill myself!" And it was at that point, James Potter knew he had crossed the line.

The room had gotten extremely quiet, most pitying the boy, knowing that the stunned look on Lily Evans's face would only last so long.

"No one will date me because they can't stand me?" Lily whispered in a voice she used only when she wanted the person she was yelling at to be afraid.

"Er, that's not exactly what I meant," he ran a hand through his hair, glancing around nervously. "Then what exactly did you mean," Lily said, even more quietly and deadly than the first time. "Potter?"

"I, er, not that."

"You are saying that the fact no one will date me because they and I repeat: Can't stand me?!" She was screaming now. "Maybe it's the fact that every time someone asks me on a date, you curse them, or hex, or do something that scares off everyone else! And for the fact that anyone can't stand me?! How can anyone stand you?! I bet your own parents can't stand you. I wouldn't be surprised if your own mother placed you in a cardboard box on someone's doorstep. I would be ashamed if I had you for a son too! You strut around like the God's gift to earth! You are the most…"

"Annoying, pathetic, use of wizard space I have ever known. Yeah, yeah I know, Evans," Potter said, obviously trying to keep his cool.

"You are a prick!" At this Lily shot the first curse that came to mind, sending him flying across the room.

"What the hell, Evans!" He stood up and shot a curse at her which she easily deflected.

"Inform me of this, Potter," she started walking towards him. "Why. The. Bloody hell. Did. Dumledore. Ever. Let. You. IN!" At that moment she was standing in front of him, clenching her fist.

"Why did Dumbledore ever let you in?"

She felt her fist make contact with his face seconds later.

"Evans! You broke my nose!" He held his hand towards

"Deal with it. I'm sure your mother will like the change," With that she turned away from him until she felt a body tackle her on the ground.

"Get the fuck off me, Potter," Snarling, she hit him again.

He hit her back. And that, started the first actual fist fight of Lily Evans and James Potter.

***

"I can't believe you hit a girl!" Sirius was staring at him.

"That is not a girl!" James snarled, holding a tissue to his nose while waiting for Pomfrey to finish healing Evans.

"What's this? Just a couple hours ago you were talking about how great Lily Evans is!"

"That's before she attacked me."

"Please," Remus scoffed. "She's attacked you before and you haven't done anything about it."

"Yeah, what has made this time more different than the others?" Peter asked.

"Oh," Sirius was staring at him. "She talked about your mother."

"She had no right!" James was staring at the floor now.

"James, look, she didn't have a right to talk about things she doesn't know, but then again neither do you. Did it ever occur to you that what might have set her off was that you talked about her family and her friends first?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yeah right. Like that would ever matter. Lily Evans, golden girl. Follows all the rules, good at everything. Perfect life. Perfect grades. Everyone loves that bitch."

"You shouldn't assume things that you don't know either, Prongs," Remus sighed,

"Look I'm done talking about this. I'll see you guys later on tonight." James didn't look away from the floor.

"Later, Prongs," Remus sighed knowing this was his cue to leave. Sirius and Peter followed.

***

That night, Roi, Gina, Chandler, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all sat around in the common room. Lily, Alice, Mary, James, and Frank had all long gone to bed. Even Lily had managed to fall asleep after taking a sleeping potion.

Roi and her boyfriend, Trent King who was a year above Roi, sat cozily on the couch, while Gina was curled up in a large armchair, reading yet again. Peter and Remus sat at a table playing chess and Sirius was making out with a fifth year in another armchair, her on his lap. Chandler lay on her stomach in front of the fire place, doing homework.

"I've got it!" Gina shouted and slammed her book together, startling the eight people left in the common room.

"What have you got?" Peter asked looking up from the chess game.

"Nothing. Roi, Sirius, come here!"

Roi glared at her, then gave her boyfriend a quick kiss and got up. "Night, Trent."

Sirius gave a sigh, "See ya in the morning, Brandi."

"It's Bridget," The fifth year immediately got off his lap and stalked off towards the girls' dorms.

"What do you want?" Roi glared.

"I have an idea. About how to get Lily and James together."

"And how is this?" Roi snorted. "Lily hates his guts."

"And James isn't too fond of her either, especially after this morning," Sirius put in.

"I'm reading this book," Gina started.

"I didn't know you could read," Sirius looked at her.

"I'm ignoring that. Anyways, this girl totally hated this guy and he liked her a lot. But they didn't really understand each other. So this friend switched their bodies around so they could understand each other."

"I thought that book was about the wizarding war of the 1834." Roi looked at her.

"It has a good portion in it of that, but it's about the guy's life and the war was partially his fault. I'm not going into detail but the point is why don't we make them switch?"

"The book tells you how to?"

"Yeah. There is an index in the back of the book telling you how to use each spell."

"Sweet! Let's do it!" Sirius pumped his fist.

"Okay." Gina flipped to the back of the thick book. "I need a hair from each of them. Roi get one of Lily's and Sirius, get one from James. Make sure to get it from their head because it could be disastrous if from someone else. I will also need both of their wands."

Ten minutes later, both were back in the common room holding a hair. "Okay, do exactly what I tell you. Place the hairs facing each other. Now, Roi, take Lily's wand and Sirius, you takes James's wand. On the count of three you both point the wands at the person's hair whose wand you do not have. So Roi you are pointing at James's hair, Sirius, at Lily's. Then you say at the same time _parorientet savu dzivi. _Then you switch the hairs you are pointing at and say _mainit to strukturu. _Got it? I will say the words right before you say them."

"You sure about this?" Roi asked looking at the wand.

"Positive. Ok one, two, three. _Parorientet." _

"_Parorientet" _Sirius and Roi said at the same time.

"_Savu." _

_"Savu."_

_"Dzivi." _

_"Dzivi." _

"Okay switch what you are pointing at. _Mainit."_

_"Mainit." _

_"To stukturu."_

_"To stukturu." _

The hairs rose up together in the air and twisted themselves around each other. Sparks were flying.

"Okay both point your wands at them and say _apmainitos ar pratu._"

"_Apmainitos ar pratu," _Sirius and Roi said together. The black hair turned red and long while the red turned black and short. They fell, separated.

"What was that?" Remus's voice came behind the three. They all jumped.

"What was what?" Roi asked innocently.

"What you just did," Staring suspiciously, Remus tried to grab a glimpse of the book Gina was holding.

"You mean practicing for charms?"

"Yeah, sure," Remus gave them one last look before heading up to the boys' dormitory.

"Okay, we cannot tell anyone about this. Everyone swear?" Gina looked at them.

"Yeah," Sirius said.

"I won't tell anyone," Roi rolled her eyes. "Now can I go to bed? Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Disclaimer: I do not own anything really except what you do not recognize and the plot. But of course you knew that.

AN: So what did you think? I wasn't sure if I was just going to have Gina do it, but I decided it could be more interesting if three of them were in on it. I love constructive criticism or just to hear what you thought. Also about my other stories, I haven't given up on them yet. I have the next chapters written for them partially. I just for some reason haven't gotten around to finishing them. So I thought if I got this idea partially written maybe I could continue with the others. We will have to see though.


	2. Insults

Disclaimer: I do not own anything really except what you do not recognize and the plot so obviously I'm not Ms. Rowling. Otherwise I would be getting paid to write this…

Why was everything so fuzzy and blurry? Lily shook her head. The fuzziness was still there. Maybe she was sleeping and dreaming. That had to be it. Lily never had bad eyesight. Wake up. Now. She blinked. Crap. She wasn't asleep. And now she apparently needed glasses. Why her? Why her?

***

James slowly opened his eyes and then quickly shut them again as the memories of the day before hit him. Did what he think happened really happen? _Ugh. I cannot believe I hit a girl! Maybe Sirius was right. Maybe I do need anger management classes. Or therapy._ He sighed. He might as well get the day over with. He really should apologize to Lily. But, he didn't want to. He felt bad. But not bad enough. God, was he screwed up. Ever since four years ago. He shook his head to block out the memory. He didn't want to think about that. Again, he slowly opened his eyes. Everything was crystal clear. Did he forget to take off his glasses? He felt his face. They weren't there. Gone.

"Yes!" He jumped out of bed. Then froze as soon as he heard the voice that came out. It was girly. Really girly and really high pitched. Maybe Sirius had brought a girl up the previous night. He spoke again. "Hello?" He covered his mouth. "SHIT!" _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Sirius is gonna give me so much crap about this. _

***

Lily sat up. The room was still extremely fuzzy. Holy crap! She couldn't see at all. Her vision was horrible. "Hey girls?" Her voice came out deep and for some reason familiar. "Oh great." On top of having her perfect vision give out on her, she also had laryngitis. The day couldn't get any worse.

"Hey, James," a voice, an extremely male voice sounded from behind her.

"Sirius Black! James Potter! Get out of this room now! You aren't allowed in here!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" came Peter's voice.

"Where are you? I can't see you," Lily demanded, having a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Uh, why don't you put on your glasses?"

"I don't have any glasses."

"Here," snorted Sirius as a pair of glasses was shoved into her hands. "Do need you need help putting them on too?"

"I think I can manage," Lily said. She put them on. Everything went into focus. In front of her stood three half naked boys. She quickly averted her eyes down. "I um, will be right back. Have to go see something." She practically ran out the dorm. It must have been Potter who put her in his bed. She would deal with him after she got dressed.

***

"Hey!"

James's jaw practically dropped open. Five girls were in his dorm! Five girls. He knew all of them but still they were girls. Girls in bras and underwear and pajamas. _Thank God for Sirius and his charm._The whole sixth year Gryffindor girls were up here, minus the exception of Lily Evans. He glanced around. That's when he noticed things weren't right. They weren't in his dorm. He was in their dorm. And they were allowing it.

"You okay, Lils?"

"What?" _Damn. My voice is still girly._He looked at the girl, Alice, who had spoken. She was looking right at him. But she had addressed him as Lils. He always thought she was odd. "I have to go. I'll be right back." He needed to thank Sirius.

***

She took the stairs two at time. She couldn't believe she had ended up there. Oh was Potter going to pay. She wasn't watching where she was going until she hit a small body. She looked down at who it was. It was her.

***

James loved Sirius at the moment. The stairs didn't even turn into a slide. Amazing! He wasn't really watching where he was going until he ran right into a huge body. He had no idea who it was. He, himself, was about 6'4". No one else was much taller than him. He looked up. It was himself.

***

"OHMYGOD!" Lily screamed. Staring at the girl in front of her.

"OHMYGOD!" The girl looked horrified.

"Who the hell are you, you freak!" Lily was shouting.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Lily Evans who else do you think I am?!"

"What?!" The girl stared at her.

"What?" Lily asked annoyed. She really wished her voice would stop sounding so… guyish.

"I'm James Potter!"

Suddenly, things clicked. "Give me back my body, Potter! Now!"

"You give me mine back!"

"You give mine back first!"

"What is going on?" Remus came down the stairs. "Are you two okay?"

"Nothing!" They answered simultaneously and then glared at each other.

"Um, okay, then. I'll just go," He pointed at the door and then walked out and shook his head.

"What the fuck did you do?" Lily hissed.

"What do you mean what I did? What did you do?"

"I know you are behind this. You always are! What is it supposed to be anyways? Some sick perverted joke?"

"I'm not like that! Maybe for Sirius but I wouldn't do something like this!"

"Come on, Potter! Admit it. This is right up your alley! Transfiguration is your specialty! You just couldn't wait for the chance to ruin my life anymore!"

"Okay, number one, I don't own an alley, Evans! Number two, this is obviously charms!"

"And number three?" Lily asked snidely.

"Number three, I have better things to do with my life than to screw with yours!"

"Argh!" Lily threw up her hands.

"Look I bet it was something Sirius did. Gave us a polyjuice potion. So all we have to do is wait for a while and we will be back. So right now, I'm going to go back to sleep unless you have a better idea." He started to head up towards the girls' dormitory.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lily grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him down on the coach. "You will sleep right here. I do not trust you in there with my friends."

"All right, fine. But then you don't get to sleep up there either."

"I'm no pervert, Potter. I think I can handle myself."

"Okay, I guess I will go and sleep upstairs with all those naked girls around me."

"Fine! Have it your way!" She ran and got onto the couch before Potter could take it and stuck out her tongue. "But I get the couch," She threw him a smirk as he sat down in a chair, glaring.

Lily blinked. Where was she? She looked around. The common room. She jumped up remembering what had happened. She rushed towards a mirror. Her heart sank. James Potter looked out at her.

"I take it we still aren't back," Potter said, coming up behind her and looking worried for the first time.

"I'm guessing it wasn't polyjuice potion," Lily glared at the boy.

"Apparently."

The two slowly walked over to the couch and sank into it. "What do we do now?"

"No idea."

"Great," she said, sarcastically.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas either."

"Whatever."

"Whatever," he repeated mocking her. "Look, I guess we could go talk to Dumbledore."

"No!" Lily shouted.

"Why not? He will know what to do!"

"He will put us in an insane asylum if we tell him!"

"What's that?"

"Never mind. The point is, he is going to think we are crazy or we screwed up or something and personally the whole thing is embarrassing enough without all your friends and my friends giving me crap about having a… a… a thingy."

"A thingy?"

"You know. Down there," Lily felt her face heat up.

"Down there? Oh you mean a dick," he started to laugh. "Way to be a prude, Evans."

She fought off the urge to flip him off. "I'm not prude. I just don't want to be discussing something like having a boy's thingy."

He continued to roar with laughter. "You are going to be made fun of for just saying the word. I don't see why we can't tell someone. Out of all the teachers someone is bound to know something."

"You will be teased too," Lily pointed out almost smugly.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a chest now, and you don't have a thingy. You have been womanized."

Potter stared at her for a second in shock. "OH MERLIN! Oh shit!"

"Now do you think we should tell someone?"

"No!" he shook his head. "I will never hear the end of it! High pitched voice, like five feet tall barely, tits, and no… no thingy!"

"Now who's being prude?"

"Great. Great. So what do we do if we can't tell anyone?"

"I'm not sure. I guess just try to be each other as believable as possible and we will probably be back within a couple days, I'm sure of it," Lily said, not sure at all.

"Yeah you're probably right. It is probably some stupid prank Sirius pulled," Potter's voice matched hers in uncertainty. A first for James Potter.

"Right. Yeah. That's definitely it."

Both had a feeling though, that it was something more than that.

"So we missed Transfiguration. Great. McGonagall is going to kill us. So Charms is next. Ugh. I can't believe we have the exact same schedule. Out of all the people I had to have classes with, I had to have all of them with you," Lily moaned.

"I will get right on fixing that mistake," he muttered sarcastically.

"What do you even want to do, Potter?"

"I don't get it."

"Like after you are through with school. What do you even want to do?"

"Play quidditch professionally."

"Of course. You are such a tool."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Well it's that or nothing. I mean technically the family has enough money I don't even have to work."

"Lazy ass."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I guess if I don't become a quidditch star, I would like to be an auror."

"Really?" Lily asked, skeptically.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"What do you think? Use your brain, Potter. I am taking classes for the path of what?"

"Oh. You wanna be an auror?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, it's just, you would be really good."

"Uh….. thanks. I guess."

"Yeah," he looked away awkwardly.

"Yep. So, uh, remember I take notes, and I pay attention and I don't prank people and I'm not rude. Think you can remember all that or do I need to go over it again?"

"Ha ha," Potter commented, dryly. "All I have to be is a suck up and I will have you down."

"And all I have to be is a lazy ass who does nothing."

"I think that is the definition of lazy ass, Evans."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you! Reading up on your dictionary again!"

"You're funny. Let's just get the day over with."

"Fine. Let's go. And please do not make me look like a fool in front of everyone."

"I'll do what I can, Evans. I'm not making any promises."

"Perfect. Just perfect. You do one thing to make me look like a fool and I swear to God, I will kick your ass into the next century. Without magic."

"That would be a sight to see. I bet people would pay a ton of money to see that."

"See what, James Potter, supposedly kicking the crap out of some girl?"

"No, see the Lily Evans getting the crap kicked out of her."

"Nice. And why do you always put a 'the' before my name?"

He shrugged. "Everyone does it?"

"What? Why?" asked Lily, baffled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. I think this will be a good experience for you, Evans, see what people really think of you."

"I know what they think," she snapped. "and I don't care. And talk about this being a good experience for me? It will be a good one for you. You can see what people really think of you."

"Hah. I already know that they think."

"Do you? Well I would be surprised if I were you."

"What? I don't really care what they think either."

"Oh please, Potter, you so do."

He didn't say anything, just glared as the two walked out of the common room in silence.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting. What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" Lily snapped as she took a seat in the front in the empty Charms classroom.

"You can't sit there," he protested.

"And why not? Last time I checked we were allowed to sit wherever we wanted. Unless that has changed within the past twenty four-ish hours, but then I am sure I would know," she shot him what she hoped to be a sweet smile.

He glared at her once again.

"Quit glaring, Potter. Frowning is bad for my complexion. I do not need wrinkles at age twenty."

Potter snorted. "Then I should have you down wonderfully."

"You are such an ass sometimes."

"Oh, thanks. It's an off day when someone isn't calling me an ass, or rather you."

"I would call you other stuff but I decided to keep words that are within your vocabulary range. Which I must admit is hard. There are very few words of which you could possible understand."

"Has anyone ever told you just how _charming_ you are?"

"Quite frequently. As I can recall you told me that a good number of times last year. Then it seemed you started to get more sarcastic than usual."

"I can't imagine why."

"See there it is again. The sarcasm I have grown to love."

"Says you, the Queen of Sarcasm, herself."

"That's not the only thing I am queen of, Potter. Remember that," She made a move as if trying to flip her hair, forgetting that she no longer had long hair any more.

"Was that what I thought you were suggesting? And don't try to flip my hair like that. It makes me look gay."

"Good."

The rest of the class started to come into the classroom.

"Okay stop being, funny. Get out of this seat. Go sit in the back."

"No," She shot him a glare as he tugged on her arm to try to get her out of the seat.

"I don't sit up front. Ever. Never. Not once in my life. It would ruin my reputation."

"You don't have a reputation to ruin. And I do sit up front. I can't focus as well if I am in the back. And I need focus so I don't mess up the notes."

"I don't take notes either!"

"You do now," she looked at him.

He threw up his hands and started to walk to the back of the classroom.

"What are you doing? I can't be seen sitting back there." Lily grabbed his arms quickly.

"And I can't be seen sitting up here."

"I'm not moving. Besides, I am head girl. I am someone people look up to. They can't look up to me if I am sitting in the back slacking off."

"People can't look up at you anyways, Evans. You are too short."

"Oh, very, funny. Now sit," she forced him into the seat next to her and quickly muttered a charm so he couldn't get up.

Potter tried to move. "What did you do? I can't get out of it!"

"You are going to sit there and take notes like a good little boy. Or should I say girl." Snickered Lily.

"Shut up." He crossed his arms and slumped in his seat.

"Sit up straight," she hissed.

He slumped farther down in the seat and spread his legs apart.

"And cross your legs! No girl can sit like that, unless she has pants and you are wearing a skirt. Everyone is going to see that."

Potter glared at her than reluctantly put his legs together.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for me and to keep myself from being scarred for life. And don't you sit like that either. That makes me look really gay!"

"I'm sitting normally."

"For a girl! Guys do not cross their legs at the ankle nor do they sit up that straight."

"I will sit how I want to sit," Lily sniffed, offended.

"Then I will sit how I want to sit," he opened up his legs.

"Fine. Just do not do that. Cross them at the ankle. I do not want spider legs when I am forty."

"Spider legs?"

"Never mind. Just don't cross them any other way."

"Okay, class," Professor Flitwick stepped into the classroom, giving Lily, or 'James' a weird look. "Today we will be learning about a very hard charm. Everyone please turn your books to page 395 and follow along."

The rest of the day went by pretty much the same. Lily yelling at James for acting not like her and him replying that she wasn't acting like him. Then the threats came about making the other person's life a total hell that they would have to deal with when they switched back. This was the first time that Lily Evans and James Potter had ever been seen as inseparable. Rumors were flying by dinner time. Were they dating? Was it some dare? Did James Potter finally get the girl he had been pining over since third year? Nothing seemed to fit. To an outsiders view, they looked almost the same. They walked different and seemed to have rubbed off on each other. Neither acted like themselves and 'Lily' was often caught giving 'James' a wistful look while 'James' seemed to be giving Lily more dirty looks than usual. They acted as if they couldn't stand to be near the other but never left the others side. Something, Hogwarts would have to get used to over the next couple months.

Lily walked with Potter into the Great Hall for supper. She had seen many strange looks shot towards them, but she ignored them, not caring what rumors were going around. She had better things to do like make sure Potter didn't make a fool out of herself that she would have to fix when she got her body back. It hadn't been a full day yet and she was sick of being Potter. Girls flirted with her left and right. Like they thought he was God's gift to Earth too. No wonder he had such a huge head. It was disgusting, the way girls threw themselves at him. Even more disgusting now that it was her who was getting the girls thrown at her. She had always noticed that the female population of Hogwarts had been inclined towards James Potter, but never had she noticed it like this. She had always scoffed when Potter had mentioned something about a fan club. Now she was starting to think he wasn't just full of bullshit all the time. At least about this.

"Now don't eat like a disgusting pig," She hissed as they walked towards two seats by themselves.

"I don't eat like that."

"Yes, you do and fine then, do not eat like a guy. It is revolting."

"I'm insulted," he commented piling food onto his plate.

"You cannot, and I repeat cannot eat like that! I will gain at least thirty pounds."

"Why do girls do that?"

"Do what?"

"That. The whole not eating thing. It almost as disturbing as watching a girl each like Sirius. Actually no, it is more disturbing. Half the girls at this school are way too skinny."

"So that's your preference. Fat girls," Lily observed.

"No. Just not about to die from starvation type of girls. I don't get why girls think it is attractive to be that skinny. I want a girl to be skinny but fit."

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"I can no longer say that you are as shallow as I thought."

"Really? You are saying that you don't think I am shallow anymore?"

"No," she snorted. "Just not as shallow. You are still pretty shallow though."

"Thanks?"

"That is as close of a compliment as you are ever getting from me so you better be thankful."

He shook his head and started to eat.

"Chew slower. And close your mouth. I do not want to see your food."

"I am demonstrating how you need to eat like me."

"You are disgusting."

***

James yawned loudly. "Well I am off to bed."

"Not so fast."

He groaned as he felt a strong arm wrap around his. He could not wait until he got his body back. He hated being so weak.

"What now, Evans?"

"We need to go over some rules first," Lily glared down at him. It was weird to see himself that hostile all the time.

"What rules? I am tired. I need to go to bed."

"You are James Potter. I am pretty positive you will be able to handle staying up five minutes later. Now sit down," She pushed him into a chair.

"Watch it!"

"Now first rule. You cannot look at me, my roommates or any other girl naked. I am not lesbian. Second rule. You cannot watch any of them undress."

"Doesn't that fall under the 'no looking at your roommates naked' rule?"

"You are also not allowed to do anything to my body."

"What kind of guy do you think I am?" He asked, disgusted. Sure he liked girls but that, that was crossing a line.

"Just don't do it okay?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Okay. Now we can go to bed."

"The same rules should apply to you too."

"Unlike you, I am not going to have a problem following those rules. I do have morals. Good night."

James stared after her as she stalked up the stairs towards the boys' room. He shook his head. Someone seriously needed to remove the stick from her ass. Then, he slowly started to smile. He would get her to loosen up. After all, he did look like her. He could have a little fun this. After all, it would only last a couple more days. He was sure of it. Tomorrow, he had a feeling was going to be absolute chaos

AN: Not much happened really in this chapter, well besides the beginning but I promise things will start to pick up. And do me a little favor, press that little button at the bottom and tell me what you thought.

itissixoclock- Thanks!

HPLUVR71495- Yeah I know. That's kind of what I thought too…. But it was the only thing I could think of the make it escalate. He does have a reason though, maybe not a great one but a reason.

SparkyCasper- Thank you! Hopefully I won't get bored with this story.

Bella-tripped123- Thank you!


	3. TTGG Day

AN: Yeah it's a little or a lot late…. But at least I am finally updating right? Sorry bout the whole waiting thing btw

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just borrowing it for a few short hours

Early the next morning when James woke, he smiled. "Sirius, you'll never believe I just the had the craziest dream."

"What are you going on about, Lily?"

He looked over. "Shit," he whispered. "Uh never mind. I'm gonna go and take a shower now." He got up and walked towards the bathroom and shut the door, sighing. Then he spotted the bathroom. Never had he seen so much crap, even Sirius would be astounded by the sight. The six sinks in the bathroom were barely noticeable; he walked over to them. The normal stuff was there, the tooth paste, the toothbrushes, the combs, the deodorant, the stuff found in any normal person's bathroom. Then there was the hair gel, tons of it, all of the bottles read something different and there were a huge number of bottles. There were acne products and some other soapy looking things. There were cans of sprays, and some weird things with cords. He spotted one he recognized though. Hair dryer, he recalled from muggle studies. He also remembered electronics didn't work. _Why would they have this stuff if it didn't work? _Then it hit him, wands. _But they could just use the wands in the first place. Girls are so weird. _

There was an insane amount of make-up. Bottles of perfume, and a ton of lip gloss. Containers containing tan, skin color looking stuff, containers with glitter. It was an endless amount of stuff. After examining the stuff for a couple minutes he remembered why he was in there in the first place. He walked over to the showers. _Which one is Lily's? Or does it matter?_ Finally he found Lily's stall, by the towel with her name on it. He groaned as he saw all the stuff in there. Soaps and things labeling body wash and four bottles of shampoo and conditioner. And razors and shaving gel. "Holy mother of Merlin."

How was he going to do this? He knew nothing of being a girl. He quickly undressed with the exception of the bra, which he finally slipped over his head, giving up trying to unhook it. James kept his eyes looking up, not feeling right about looking at her.

After at least thirty minutes of trying to get the right combinations, James figured he did well enough. As he stepped out however, he realized he had no idea what to dress in. Where was Lily when you needed her? He wrapped the towel around Lily's body, checking to make sure nothing could be revealed (he knew what would be in store for him if he did), and self-consciously walked out the door. The girls were all still asleep, by the looks of it, except Roi, whom must have been the one who talked to James when he had woken up. Only six. That was good. Not many people should be up.

He gripped the towel around himself even tighter and tried to walk as quietly as he could. He managed to get up the stairs to the boys dormitory before he ran right into someone.

"What in the… Lily Evans?"

James looked up to see the seventh year head boy, Ross Jacobs. "Er, um… hi."

"What are doing walking around at six in the morning in nothing but a towel and towards the boys' dormitories no less?"

"I… need to ask James Potter for something. He…" James tried to think. What was something he would have done to her? "He stole all of my clothes," he finished proud of his quick thinking.

"Oh well, I will go ask him if you like."

James frowned, "No it's okay. I really want to give her… er him, a piece of my mind."

"Lily, you are in a towel."

James was starting to get frustrated. Why was this guy so interested in Lily? "Look, I can't fuck you right now, but maybe in a couple days I will feel up to it," he snapped.

"Is everything okay? You don't seem yourself today," Ross got even closer.

"I am fine!"

"Look, Lily, you know I am here for you. You have always been here for me. You have helped me through so much, like the whole being gay thing, you know you can trust me."

James's mouth fell open. He was gay? That would explain so much. "Thanks and I know I can? Uh… but I'm fine. I just really need to talk to Potter right now."

"Okay… Well just know I am always here for you."

"Got it," James quickly pushed past him and rushed up the stairs to come bursting into his room. Everyone was asleep, except for Lily, who, he assumed was probably in the shower. He walked into the bathroom. "Evans?"

"What are you doing?" came his voice as his body appeared from the shower.

***

Lily stared at her body which was soaking wet, wrapped in a tiny towel. It was bad enough that she just had to shower in this disgusting mess that was called their bathroom, now her body was marching around naked.

"I had a question."

"And it couldn't wait until you got dressed?"

"That's the problem. What do I get dressed in?"

Lily just stared. "Did you really just ask me that? You put on clothes Potter!"

"I don't know what to wear."

"You are kidding me right?"

The blank look that came from Potter's face was enough to answer her question.

"We go to a school where everyone wears uniforms. It's not that bloody difficult!"

"I don't know where anything is."

Lily threw up her hands. "There are three closets. The one between my bed and Alice's is mine. We share it. The side closest to my bed has my clothes. My trunk has my uniforms and the top three drawers in the dresser next to my bed have the rest of my clothes. In the dresser, you will find the bras and panties. You put those on! Then you find the uniform and put that on and then you put on the shoes!"

"Oh."

"You managed it yesterday. How come today is different?"

"Your uniform was out already."

"Ew. You didn't change anything else? Did you even put on deodorant?"

"No…."

"That is disgusting!"

"I didn't know where it was!" He said.

"It's in the bathroom with the rest of my stuff. My sink is the one right by the door. Now go get dressed before anyone else finds out you are in here in a towel!"

"I'm going, I'm going," Lily watched as her body stalked off. Ugh. Potter was walking like a guy still. She would have to teach him later on. She went back to getting dressed.

***

By the time he got back, all of Lily's roommates were up and showered and dressed. Although he was surprised to see they were all dressed, he hadn't been gone that long. Except something was different. Lily's friends, Chandler, Gina, and Roi, who apparently had come back from breakfast, were all dressed in very, very revealing clothes and arguing with Alice and Mary, who had not dressed as flashy as the other two.

"Lily! We need your help," Gina called and waved her over.

"Why are you wearing a towel?" Alice looked shocked at her friend.

"Um…. Potter… put a charm on… my clothes so I couldn't get dressed but it's all taken care of now," James fabricated.

"Ok?" Mary said this like a question but let it drop, giving him a questioning look.

"So uh, what did you need help with?"

"Settling this argument," Roi said. "Do you want to join on TTGG day?"

"Uh," he gave her a blank look. "TTGG day?"

"Oh don't pretend like you don't know what it is Lily. It's been tradition since fourth year."

James frowned. He had no idea what _TTGG_ day was and couldn't remember anything ever said about it. But if it was tradition he might as well join in. He wasn't one to break a tradition and his many years of his obsession with Lily Evans until well, a few days ago, had made him realize that it wasn't like Lily Evans to break traditions either. He honestly wasn't one to pick a fight with Lily Evans. She scared him back when she was her five foot self and now she was over six feet with a ton of muscle. "Sure, I'll join," he shrugged. How bad could it be?

***

Lily quickly searched the boys' dormitory for Potter clothes. It was a disturbing mess. Messier than even Roi and Chandler's part of the room which was saying something. At last she managed to find, what she thought had to be clean, clothes at the bottom of Potter's trunk and slipped them on. She looked at the mirror. Potter's body looked like a mess. If there was one thing Lily didn't like looking like it was a mess. After just a few quick improvements she thought she looked a lot better. The only that took her awhile was Potter's hair and finally she just magicked it to lay flat. She inspected herself. Not a bad job. Taking a deep breath and looking around at Potter's still sleeping dormmates she decided to walk downstairs and see what Potter had managed to do to her body while trying to get dressed.

***

James soon found out that TTGG day meant The Trampy Gryffindor Girls day. A tradition started back twenty years ago that the girls learned once they were in the fourth year from a seventh year. It was a secret tradition that almost no one besides them knew about and wanted it to stay that way. It was a competition for the girls to see how many guys would hit on them that day and then at the end of the day, they would have a secret meeting, drink booze, share stories, and other chick things. Apparently it was part of the rule that if more than half of the dorm mates decided to participate all of them would and if less than half did none of them would. Since there were six girls in their room if half wanted to and half didn't that was okay. Those who wanted to could and those who didn't want to didn't have to.

It was stupid and James was sure there was a meaning behind it but he didn't ask assuming Lily probably already knew and it would seem weird for her to ask again. He got bitched at by both Mary and Alice, neither of whom had wanted to participate. Lily never had participated before and after learning this, James knew he was going to be bitched at by Lily later. He would have preferred both Alice and Mary.

James was sure that if he had known what TTGG day meant, he would not have agreed. After an hour of having agreed to letting Gina and Roi, the apparent residential fashion experts, pull Lily's hair and put on clumps of stuff in jars, he felt ready to fling himself off the Astronomy tower just to avoid the pain and torture he was being put through.

James Potter had been injured countless times for numerous things. He had been hit by bludgers, fallen from broomsticks, broken arms, legs, ribs, practically every bone in his body but never had experienced getting down there waxed, something the girls insisted on for the day. And it bloody hurt. By the time they were done, everything seemed to ache. And then they went to clothes. Skimpy school shirts that he didn't realize anyone could buy. Extremely tiny skirts and lacy thongs and bras and heels. Very high heels with the heels so skinny and high, James took one look at them and wondered how anyone could wear those and not break their ankle. When they were finally done, he looked in the mirror and was reminded of the school girls in some of Sirius's muggle magazines.

He could barely recognize the Lily Evans he had pinned over for years. She was pretty, prettier than he had ever seen her look. It just didn't look right. Not the Lily Evans he knew. The outfit revealed tattoos. She had her belly button pierced and a tattoo of five stars on her hip. On the foot there was a small Lily and when he turned around to look at Lily's back, he noticed she had a small and intricate design on her lower back and what looked like a sun underneath the see through shirt on the back of her shoulder.

"She looks hot," he said staring at Lily's body.

"What?" Chandler gave him a funny look.

"Huh?" He looked up at her.

"You mean you look hot?"

"Yeah that," James said feeling stupid.

"Here put these in." Roi handed James many pairs of earrings.

"In my ears?"

"No ,up your ass," Gina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, in your ears."

And after following instructions of where to put the earrings he found out that Lily had double piercings with on one ear her cartilage pierced twice. He never realized Lily had so many piercings and tattoos. They looked cool but, for some reason, James felt that he never had completely known the real Lily Evans that he thought he had known from the many years he tried to be around her. It was almost sad. She didn't seem as innocent as she once had.

***

Lily felt her mouth drop as Potter walked down the stairs behind her dorm mates clutching the railing in a death grip and trying not to trip down the stairs with…. Were those stilettos? She stared, too speechless to say what she wanted. Finally she found her voice when he stopped and stared at her. "What did you do?" she screeched horrified.

"Me?! What did you do?!" He yelled back.

***

"You look like a tramp!" Lily glared at him. She arms crossed, angrily.

"You look gay!" James stared at his body. His shirt was tucked in, his hair completely flat and combed back, his tie was perfect and his pants were completely pulled up and belted.

"Just because someone makes an effort in their appearance does not make them gay, Potter!" Lily retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"It does if it's me!"

"And what did you do to me?!"

"I felt like you needed to show off you tattoos more often."

He watched as Lily's eyes went straight to her stomach. Her eyes narrowed. "You go upstairs and you put something to cover those up!" Lily's voice had gone dangerously low.

"I never knew you were into body mutilation," he said feeling brave. He had managed to walk down the stairs with only tripping once after Gina had helped him. James would never admit it, but there had to be some sort of accomplishment with learning to walk in shoes that high. He knew if Sirius ever found out about this he would never hear the end of it though so he hoped that it wasn't Sirius who had done this to him.

"I am not!" Lily said glaring.

"I don't know your four tattoos and multiple piercings seem to say differently."

"Five," said Lily.

James frowned. "Five what?"

"Never mind," Lily's face turned red.

"You have five tattoos? Where?"

"Nowhere forget I said anything. Go back upstairs and change," She pointed up to the dormitory.

"If I do that, I am going to be late for class," James smirked knowing he had her there.

Lily just stared at him, obviously wanting to say many things, then finally, "Fine, but you aren't going anywhere out of my sight."

She kept to her word and the two left the common room, leaving behind their her's and James's friends.

***

Lily was pissed. She had never participated like that in TTGG day, but now there was her body marching around looking like a hooker right off the streets and not even ashamed about it like most people would be. Lily sat next to Potter at the very end of the table at breakfast, as far away from the teacher table as she could get Potter. She didn't want anyone to see what her body looked like. At least Potter had showered though. She could tell since she always put some cover-up on her tattoos. And then as quickly as the idea had made her happy, she felt ill. Who knew what Potter had seen of her in the shower?

She eyed the food and even though she felt sick, the food still looked very appetizing. Apparently along with the body changes she also needed to eat like a pig. The effect that it had on her was opposite on Potter. This morning, he didn't pile as huge amount of food as the last morning, although it was still more than Lily thought she could ever eat in three meals.

"You are gross," Lily commented as he chewed with his mouth open showing the world the food. "Close your mouth. Neither me nor anyone else wants to see that."

Potter closed his mouth and then said, "Do you like seafood?"

Lily, a bit preoccupied with trying not to gag, answered, "Yes. I do. Why?"

He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue with all the food. "See food."

"EW!" She shrieked causing people around them to look over. "That is soooo gross!"

Potter swallowed and then made a face, "Don't shriek like that. You sound like a chick."

"In case you haven't noticed Potter, I AM a chick!" she hissed through her teeth.

"Well technically you aren't. You do have a thingy," he teased her from their conversation the other day.

"Oh please don't remind me. I am going to feel sick again."

"Just speaking the truth, Lils."

"Haha," she said sarcastically, "And don't call me Lils." They fell into silence, and Lily took this opportunity to eat.

"So if we are going to pull this off, you being me and me being you, we need to know more about each other," he said nonchalantly.

"What do you want to know?" She swallowed some sausage.

"I don't know. What should I know?"

"I would think you would know everything there is about me since you stalked me since like forever."

"I didn't stalk you!" he protested, feeling his face heat up, "I…. I just happened to be in the same place as you…. All the time."

"Right," She snorted. "we will pretend that's the truth. So what did you want to know?" Lily asked as she saw her friends followed by Potter's enter the room.

"What is the other tattoo?" He immediately asked.

Lily sighed. "It's a butterfly. On my neck." She pointed to the spot.

"Oh ok. Why did you get them?"

"Nope you aren't getting that question answered. Next."

"Why not?"

"Because," Lily said evenly. "Next."

"Fine. I know your favorite color is green so I won't ask that one."

"You are wrong." Lily said, smiling a little.

"I am?" Potter blinked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's actually purple."

"But you wear green all the time."

"Not that often. And I'm surprised you noticed. I wear it because that's the color that looks best on me. Green is actually my third favorite color though. Right after blue. What's yours?"

"Red," he answered immediately.

"Because it's the Gryffindor color?"

"No," he turned a little pink.

"Why then?"

"It just looks cool. Why is purple your favorite?" he snapped defensively.

"It's just, I don't know, a happy color I guess. And it's pretty. A lot of the prettiest things I have seen in life have been purple. Corny but true. Why do you like red?"

"It's…. this sounds lame, but it's the color of your hair."

"Oh." Lily looked away awkwardly.

"You know when I first saw you; I thought your hair was on fire, it looked so red. Plus I guess being in Gryffindor has something to do with it."

Lily laughed, "I thought so."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Black strode over to the table followed by the rest of James's dorm mates. "How much?" He asked Lily's body, his eyes moving up and down.

"How much what?" James looked confused.

Lily felt like smacking her head on the table. After all the perverted jokes he had made at her, she would think he would get it when asked at him but apparently it was wasted.

"For one." Black smirked.

"It's not in your price range, Black," Lily shot, rolling her eyes.

"Prongs? Whoa didn't even recognize you. You look like….. like Ross Jacobs," he started laughing.

"I know, doesn't she… er he look gay?" Potter said lamely.

"Is Jacobs gay? That would explain a lot," Black laughed again and then turned to his friends, "Come on. Let's leave these lovebirds alone." They all walked off.

"Ass," Lily glared. "And how did you know Ross was gay?" She looked at Potter.

"He told me, plus he looks like it."

"You can't go around announcing that. That is his secret and you should let him do with it what he wants. Not go telling it around the world. Plus then he won't trust me again and he gives good advice."

"Fine."

"And if anyone tells you anything else at all, you tell me and not anyone else. You aren't supposed to know anything."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Lily glared. "Come on. Breakfast is almost over. I want to get to class a little early."

"Fine."

"Fine." And with that the two left the Great Hall to go to Transfiguration.

It would make me very very very happy if some one were to review (hint hint wink wink)


	4. Maybe

**AN: Mhmmmmmmmm. Yes I know it's rather late… IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! I really really am!**

**Disclaimer: Not a famous author by the name of J.K. Rowling but who knows maybe one day**

Lily had always prided herself on being somewhat of a teachers' pet. It proved, to her at least, that adults held respect for her, and Lily was all about respect. So when she got to the Transfiguration classroom with Potter still trying to walk in heels behind her, she panicked. Either Potter could sit in front and lose Lily's reputation of not being a slut, or sit in the back where no one could see Potter's outfit and ruin her reputation of not being a slacker.

Lily was going for the first option until a few Slytherin boys passed by in the hall and whistled at Potter and shouted rather rude comments. Lily frowned and not wanting reactions like that from people who hadn't already seen her body, dragged Potter to the desk in the back corner of the desk and sat him there. She took a place beside him and took out most of the things Lily had in her bag.

"At least pretend like you are not going to slack off in this class."

"Nah, I already know everything," He shrugged and lean back in his chair. Glaring, Lily tipped him over on his back.

"Don't lean back in chairs. You could get hurt."

Potter glared at her as he picked himself up. "Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it."

He opened his mouth to retort something but at that moment the last couple students had trickled in and McGonagall, whom had followed, began talking. "As you know, I mentioned we would be starting a group project this week. I have discussed with the other teachers and it has been decided that we all do our group projects around the same time. Today we won't begin on the actual project, but I will be putting you into groups. Yes, Mr. Black?"

Lily looked across the room to see Black had lazily raised his hand, something she had seen him do maybe once or twice in his life. Normally he just shouted out if he had something to say, or didn't say anything at all.

"I have a question," he announced.

Lily rolled her eyes. Of course McGonagall knew that. Why else would he be raising his hand? Apparently McGonagall was thinking something along the same lines. "I got that Mr. Black. Would you mind sharing this question with the rest of the class so we do not sit here wasting time. I will not be giving extensions on this project and if we end up wasting time because of you, I am sure you will have to answer to some pretty upset classmates if they do not have time to finish this."

"I was getting there, woman. I wanted to know if we could pick our group."

She sighed. "It's Professor, Mr. Black and what do you think?"

Black scowled and slumped farther in his seat, muttering under his breath.

"When I call your names you will get with your group and discuss what you want to do for your project. The instructions are on the board. Group one: Evans, Bones, Fowler, Pettigrew. Group two: Potter, Dolan, R. Beck, Ward. Group three: Lupin, Black, Meyers, Vance. Group four: Longbottom, Reyes, MacDonald, N. Beck. Group five: Jorkins, Moore, Mitchell, Hanson, Bennett."

Lily looked around. Alice was happy with her situation as were the rest of her friends. She sighed. She didn't mind Peter, however, she needed all the help with Transfiguration she could get, and like Lily, Peter's strong suit wasn't Transfiguration, though he had to be better at it than her. Getting up slowly, she started to move towards Edgar, Hestia and Peter.

"What are you doing?" Lily looked back at Potter. He was staring at her, his arms crossed.

"Going to my group. What do you think?" Then it clicked, "Oh. I forgot." Sighing she moved over to where Potter's group resided. She would have preferred working with Hestia Fowler than Kirstyn Dolan, a rather annoying ex-girlfriend of Potter's. "See ya, Potter. Don't do anything stupid that you might regret later."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Good to know you have so much faith in me, Evans," he rolled his eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes also and walked over to Potter's group. "Hey, guys," she said stiffly and sat down.

"Potter, my man! What's up?" Bryce Ward stuck out his hand. Lily eyed it for a second and then slapped it tentatively.

"Dude, what's up your ass today?" Ricky Beck, the older of the Beck siblings, said.

"Uh, not feeling too well," Lily lied.

"Oh no. James, that is sooo sad! I hope you feel better," Kirstyn moved closer to Lily.

"Er, thanks. I guess," Lily said. Kirstyn was nice enough, just well, to put it bluntly, way too ditzy for Lily to handle talking to.

"Well if you need anything, let me know. I can totally make you some of those really yummy brownies! You know…. Our special brownies from when we were dating?"

"Yup, I do. I couldn't possible forget," Lily was frowning. This group was going to be harder to work with than she thought, especially if they knew Potter well enough.

****

James wasn't having much luck with his group either. As it turned out, Peter was rather intimidated of Lily. Something he hadn't mentioned to James before. Edgar Bones was enjoying talking himself and switching off between staring at Hestia's and Lily's body's chests. Hestia, tired of Bones staring at her chest had settled on putting a large Transfiguration book in front of her and was pretending to read it, although James was sure she had a magazine in there considering she hadn't turned the page of the book for the past twenty minutes. Peter was practicing hexes on people that they had been studying in charms whenever he thought McGonagall or James wasn't looking. He had nearly been caught by McGonagall a couple times now.

"So do you guys want to meet at seven in the library to discuss this?"

"Can't. We have a prefects meeting. You have to go too, Lily, remember?" Hestia was giving James a strange look.

"Oh yeah, forgot. Uh tomorrow at eight then?"

"Yeah, works," Edgar switched to Hestia's chest.

"For fuck's sake, stop that, Bones. Merlin, you are such a perv," Hestia glared and crossed her arms over her chest.

He muttered something, his face red, and turned his gaze towards James. "You start that, I will hex you. Although Peter here could do it," James said feeling extremely uncomfortable that some guy was checking him out and staring at Lily's chest.

Peter looked up from hexing Dakota Meyers. "Huh?"

****

Later on that day, Lily was walking to dinner, Potter straggling behind her.

"Shit. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Holy fucking shit! Slow down!" Potter yelped with every step.

"What is your problem?"

"Your feet are killing me."

"Take off the shoes, Potter. That would be why."

"I never thought of that," He slipped the shoes off, making him even shorter. "Oh Merlin! That feels good."

Lily shook her head. "Let's go to dinner. I am starving! I don't think I have ever been this hungry in my life!"

They walked in together, not saying much. "After dinner, I am giving you lessons."

"Lessons? On what?" Potter looked confused.

"On acting like me. Remember when I went to the library at lunch? I was looking up things that might have happened to make us like this but unfortunately I couldn't find anything.  
No long term polyjuice potion that I can find exists. No hexes or spells or curses or anything. In fact I can't find a single thing like this. And since I have no idea when this is going to be over, I thought we might try acting like each other at least somewhat convincingly."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Potter, if you don't, I swear to God that when we get our bodies back, you will be missing some crucial parts. Understand?"

Visibly gulping, he gave a slight nod, "Uh, yeah I was just messing with you."

"I'm sure you were."

The two sat at the table by their friends whom, almost always sat together for some strange reason Lily could never figure out.

Dinner passed quickly and pretty soon she and Potter were on their way too Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Why are we going to the girl's bathroom again?"

"Because no one ever goes in there. I have already told you this. Do you take some sort of pride in completely tuning me out?"

"Sorry did you say something?" He looked towards her giving her a smile.

"Prick," Lily said but couldn't help giving a small smile.

"Did you just smile?" He pretended to gasp.

"No," Lily quickly denied.

"Oh you did!" He laughed. "I made the ice queen smile!"

"Ice queen. Ridiculous. I'm not that bad. Besides it won't be happening again," Lily sniffed and turned her face away from him.

"Oh yeah. Well don't smile. Don't smile. Oh don't you dare smile."

"It's not going to work," she said trying hard not to laugh at the silly game.

"Oh is that a smile I see? I think it is. Don't smile now," he poked her in the ribs.

She squealed in a voice he hoped he would never hear from his body again. "Not fair, Potter! Not fair!" She slapped him lightly.

"Ow, Evans! You are bigger than me now!"

"Huh I guess I am. That could come to my advantages," she threw him a sneaky look.

"Hey," he said jokingly moving a couple steps away. "Just remember if we actually switched bodies and it's not just some sort of charm, when you get your body back, do you really want a ton of bruises?"

"Who knows? It might be worth it," she kept walking.

"What?!"

She turned around to see that Potter had stopped and was staring up at her horrified. "It was a joke, Potter," She sighed. "I don't see why you have to take everything I say so seriously."

"Maybe because most of the time you do mean those death threats you are so keen on giving people?"

"I don't mean _mean_ them."

"You are saying that they are just empty threats?" He scoffed.

"Well no…. I mean them at the time but really, Potter, do you seriously think I could _kill_ someone?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you? Oh Merlin you do. Look Potter," sighing, she tried to think of where to start. "I may have a shorter temper than most people but I assure you I am not some psycho serial killer maniac. I don't mean I will actually kill someone. I mean I have never tried to intentionally hurt someone even."

"Except me," he muttered. Lily was surprised to see his face grow dark. Wow. She could see why people thought she might be a little intimidating.

"Except you," Lily said, possibly quieter than before. They continued walking on in silence.

"Evans?"

"Yeah?" Lily answered after a few moments.

"I…." he stopped talking.

"Yes?"

"I….. uh…. Um. I have a better place to go."

"Where?"

"Just follow me."

"Potter, are you sure?"

"Just trust me for once, Evans," rolling his eyes he led the way, but Lily couldn't shake the feeling that that wasn't what he was going to say.

"Okay we are here," Potter announced as they reached a wall.

"Here?" Lily scoffed. "Has becoming someone else messed with your mind, Potter?"

"Please don't tell me you haven't heard of the room of requirement."

"I can't say that I have," Lily looked at him curiously.

"Well watch this!" He proclaimed. "I'm magical."

Lily snorted, "I'm sure you are, Potter. I'm sure you are."

He just shook his head smiling and continued to pace up and down the corridor. A door suddenly appeared.

Letting out a gasp, Lily walked to the door slowly. "Why Potter, I do believe you have a gift."

Potter snickered. "I'm sure I do. Evans, meet the room of requirement or also known as the come and go room to some."

"The come and go room? I have heard of that. But I just thought…." Lily trailed off, feeling her face heat up.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine but only because I don't like begging," glaring, Lily felt her face turn even hotter. "I thought it meant something else."

"Like…" he prompted.

"Come and go…. Potter, use your perverted brain and tell me what you think of."

He looked at her for a second and then started to crack up. "That's great, Evans!"

"I'm glad you find it so amusing."

"So where did you think it was?"

"Well it's on the fourth floor. Only some of the students know about it."

"Wait? Are you saying there actually is a come and go room?" he stared.

"Uh, technically? Kinda yeah. Some students set it up. There are some spells around it that keep teachers from finding it."

"How do you know about it and I, James Potter, don't?"

"I'm prefect, Potter, honestly."

"You are lying."

"No, I can assure you that I am a prefect."

"I meant you are lying about how you know about this room."

"No I am not."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No! And even if I was do you really think I would tell you about it?" Lily glared at him, not wanting him to press her any further.

"So you are lying."

"Whatever, Potter," she stalked through the door. "Let's just stick to this lesson. We have got an hour before you go to my prefect's meeting and you have a lot to learn before then."

"Fine."

"Fine. Now let's start," Lily said, trying to make sure she got the last word. "First off, you walk like a guy."

"If you haven't noticed I am a guy."

"Not any more you aren't. And you need to start acting like you aren't."

"Why can't you just say I am lesbian? I need some action."

"You are such a guy," Lily was starting to get frustrated. "And you can't say you are lesbian because I am not straightening that out later when I get my body back. And also, just because a girl is lesbian doesn't mean that she walks funny. Trust me even if I, Lily Evans, was, I wouldn't walk like that, so don't start."

"How exactly do you want me to walk?"

"Like this," Lily showed him.

"I looked gay."

"Oh you do not."

"Do too. Here's the deal. I will do all the shit you want me to do as long as you do the same."

Lily looked at him.

"Evans," he sighed, "even you have to admit it's a fair deal."

Finally Lily agreed. "Fine. But I am teaching you first."

"I say we take turns because you have been walking really stupid since you have been me."

Lily didn't answer.

"You know that is fair too, Evans, please. I know it doesn't mean that much to you but I do have a reputation as much as you would like not to believe and I would appreciate it if you would do for me what I am going to do for you."

Inside, Lily was debating but she knew that he had a point. It was only fair and Lily did like fairness. "It's a deal." She stuck out her hand.

Potter grinned and shook her hand. "Deal."

****

James pretended to fall asleep as Lily was demonstrating how to walk. Again. For the past twenty minutes.

She slapped him on the arm. "Pay attention!"

He pretended to jump and look around. "Huh? What? What's going on? Where am I? Are you Merlin?"

"Hahaha," she said dryly although he could have sworn she cracked a small grin.

"Look, Evans, I know you think of yourself as high and mighty but honestly, not too many people pay attention to exactly how someone walks. That's just weird."

"I don't care, but I guess we could work on how to talk."

"I thought it was my turn."

"Yeah well, you have to go to my prefect meeting so you have got to know how to act like me to try to pull it off."

"Can't I just, I don't know, fake sick or something?"

"No!" Lily shouted looking almost horrified. "You most certainly cannot! I would never, therefore you can't. I am always, _always_, at least on time if not early; I would never dream of skipping. Or worse being late."

"How is that possibly worse? At least if you show up late you are making an effort."

"Hah!" She scoffed. "That is not making an effort. That is like saying 'hey I am too lazy to come but to make it look like I actually really wanted to I am going to show up in the pretense of that people will think higher of me.'"

"I think it doesn't mean that. It means 'sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but I am here now.'"

"To some. But it's rude. So just don't be late."

"Okay, okay. You win. No late. If I am going to be late, just skip."

"No!" Lily shouted again.

James groaned inwardly. "What now?

"You can't just skip," again Lily looked shocked. "If for some reason which had better be a good one you are running late, you go anyways!"

"But I thought you told me it was better to just skip!"

"It is however, you can't just skip. It doesn't work like that. You go and apologized profusely if you are less than halfway late. If you are more than halfway late, you go at the end then apologize even more and ask if you could possibly make it up."

"I don't get it."

"You are such a guy."

"How does that make me a guy? I don't think any girl would understand that logic! It is insane! No one thinks like that!"

"I do," Lily crossed her arms and glared.

Sensing another argument coming on James quickly changed the subject. "Okay, well as long as you are quiet I am going to give you a few tips about myself."

"Oh joy," Lily rolled her eyes.

Ignoring the bad mood she had quickly gotten in, he continued on pretending to not have heard her. "Don't walk with the hip thing."

"What hip thing?"

"You girls you all walk like this," he demonstrated.

"Yes! Potter, you got it. That's how you are supposed to walk. Thank Merlin! I thought it was going to be a lost cause," Lily shouted looking immensely pleased, her bad mood gone.

"I am supposed to walk like that?" This time he groaned out loud. "Evans, that is just wrong. No man should walk like that."

"Please. You aren't a man. And maybe no male walks like that but girls do. So you have to also."

"I am not a chick."

"For right now you are. So deal and I will deal also."

"Fine, but you gotta walk like this," he showed her.

She tried. "I feel stupid."

"You look stupid but it's okay just walk along those lines and I will help you out later."

"Okay. And you can't dress slutty anymore. Please? And uh I would recommend not going to the thing tonight."

"What thing?"

"The girl thing. Trust me."

"I thought you didn't like skipping."

"Fine. Go. Have fun. But you have to act like me. Just mimic Alice."

"Why Alice?"

"Because I am more like her than other girls."

He frowned. "Why not the other ones?"

"Because Gina and Roi, as much as I love them, I am not like them in a lot of ways. Chandler and Mary aren't a lot alike me either so Alice is your best bet if you are going to fool anyone."

"Okay, mimic Alice. Anything else?"

"Yeah. You are going to have to share stories."

"Stories?"

"About the guys that hit on you."

James gagged. "No guy would hit on me! I would have noticed."

"Obviously not, because I kept count and there were plenty."

"Sorry. I guess I am not used to being hit on by guys," he commented drily.

"Well you are going to need some story. So let's think. Uh how about the time when Black came over?"

"What?!" James chocked. There was no one in hell his best_ male and straight_ friend would hit on him. He told Lily so.

"You wish, Potter. He wouldn't when you were in guy form; however, you look very much like one of Black's girls. You brought it on yourself."

"What story?"

"When Black asked how much? You remember that right? Just tell them that you were like 'Oh, way out of your price range hun. I would try a little further down. Perhaps at the Slytherin table? I've heard Kylie Lago has dropped her prices again.'"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. And if you need any more stories just think of when you have hit on girls and what you said to them. Just change the story around a little to some random guys and you'll be good. But they should like the Black story just fine. None of them were there so they wouldn't remember and what goes on in there tonight doesn't leave so there is no chance of Black finding out."

"Ok, so I should be good then?"

"Yeah, except tell me everything they say."

"I thought what goes on in there stays in there?"

"Not to me. Just tell me," Lily groaned for some unknown reason. "And uh, I wouldn't believe everything they say. Some of them tend to make up stories when they are drunk. And don't drink, maybe just a couple small sips."

"Really? You Lily Evans, drink?"

"They get really annoying if you don't so just take a couple sips like I always do and you'll be left alone. Don't say much and sit in-between Roi and Gina. They love this day and are much more willing to share stories and stuff so you won't draw any attention."

"What do I wear to this? And how do you know? I thought you never participated."

"They will set something out on your bed. The seventh year girls do that. And I did actually. Once. In fourth year. But girls have to go to this regardless if they participate or not. The seventh year girls kidnap everyone else at night."

"It's kind of like a secret society then right?"

"Exactly."

"Right then. Uh so anything else I need to know?"

"Not that I know," Lily looked uncomfortable.

"What are you not sharing, Evans?" James asked, suspicious.

"Nothing, Potter, but please tell me everything they talk about, please?"

He frowned. She looked desperate, almost begging so slowly, he agreed, "Okay."

"Okay, just sit in the prefect meeting, try not to fall asleep and you will be fine. Now, it's time for you to go. And don't cuss as much."  
"Yes, mum," he shook his head and shot her a grin as he walked out of the room.

"And don't drink! And don't…" he closed the door cutting her off from her rant. James sighed and started to head towards where the prefects were meeting. Maybe he could get some sleep while he was there.

***

Lily was worried about the girls' party, to say the least. All the secrets that could come to the surface that she didn't really want to have to explain, it made her blood run cold. She had counted on the fact the James Potter wouldn't want to go and she could have easily slipped him a potion that would make him sleep for a while or give him "lessons" until the party was over. But now that he was going, she had no control over him. Sure she could kidnap him or still slip him a potion, but it would cause even more for her to explain, things she never wanted to bring up again. Things that were in the past where she would like to never have to face again. Her mind started to drift back to those summers… No. She shook her head. She wouldn't go there, not tonight. Sighing she left the room to head back towards the common room.

When she got there she was so immersed in her thoughts, she didn't notice, the two boys in the corner.

"Prongs, over here!"

Lily looked over to where the voice had called Potter. Wasn't he supposed to be at her prefects' meeting? Oh she would kill him if he…. Oh. She was him. She sighed and walked over to where Black and Peter were playing chess. "What's up?"

"Playing chess. We were playing with this new Zonko's product until Jacobs took it away. Something about it being too dangerous," Black scoffed looking annoyed.

"And after how long it took us to get it," Peter looked wistful.

"What exactly was it?" Lily frowned. There hadn't been any Hogsmeade trips yet for anyone to get anything. In fact that was what the prefect meeting was for.

Black frowned, "We told you about this, Prongs."

"I uh, forgot," Lily lied.

"I'm sure that was it," he snickered suddenly.

Lily frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh uh, nothing," his face looked at little pale.

"I'm sure, Black," she looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Anyway," Peter said, obviously sensing the tension in the air, "it would place this hex on anyone you pointed it at and they would get hallucinations of things. It's really amusing to watch. When we get a new one, we will show you."

"That's lovely," Lily said drily.

"Lovely huh?" Black got an amused glint in his eye, "I'll bet it is."

Lily glared at him. She was almost pretty sure he had something to do with the switch, considering the almost evil glint he had in his eye and the almost mocking smirk that was on his face that reminded her of Potter.

If Lily hadn't known any better, she would have said that Potter and Black were brothers; they were alike in so many ways. Both were huge quidditch fans and both played on the team. Potter definitely had more talent than Black on a broomstick, not to say that Black wasn't any good, he did after all make the team, something Chandler had said was not an easy feat, but Black had more power. Potter was this year's quidditch captain, and was a chaser. Black and Chandler were both beaters for the team. Potter and Black also shared the liking for pranking innocent students and both had rather big heads. They even looked similar in that they were both around the same height and had similar colors of hair and always looked like they were up to something.

If Lily were ever asked, she would have said Black was the better looking of the two. He had long black hair that went to his shoulders, icy grey eyes and a haughty expression to match. His skin was paler than Potter's and he wasn't as muscular as him either, but Black had this air about him that made him seem dangerous and he strutted around proudly like most of the purebloods Lily knew. In all honesty, Lily looked up to Black. She had heard the stories about how he had defied his family and was placed in Gryffindor. Lily knew that this had to have taken guts and even though she would never tell him that, she really did wish she could be more like him. He had an attitude that got him into a lot of trouble with the teachers and Lily had often caught him smoking around the school grounds, but for some reason she admired the boy.

Potter on the other hand was different. When, not mocking someone, which was very rare, he had a kind expression on his face unlike his brother at heart. His glasses were big and round which didn't do much for him and his hair stuck out everywhere, giving Lily the impression of a little kid sometimes. He certainly did act like one. He was good looking, tan and had muscles that showed exactly how serious he took his quidditch. He didn't have the almost elegant beauty of Black, and when it was right down to it, James Potter was pretty much a normal teenage boy. Lily had spent a good amount of time that morning looking at her new face, studying it. His nose and ears were a bit too large for his face and with his glasses; his eyes looked like it too. He had horrible vision she had discovered that first morning and she wondered exactly how even glasses could correct vision this horrible. It was hard to imagine a James Potter without these features though.

She had thought back to when she had taken a liking to James Potter in fourth year. He was good looking then too. She had been ashamed of it though, having promised herself and Severus (her friend then) that she would never associate with him. Lily Evans knew she was a hard judge on character and that she didn't always give people a chance, but Lily had found over the years that when you gave people chances, you almost always ended up hurting more than before.

Lily wondered if maybe things were different, if some things hadn't happened, if maybe they would actually be friends. But then she promised herself she wouldn't go there. Not tonight. Not ever. It was done with.

Black voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "Prongs, are you gonna sit down or just stare at us all night? Cause it's really starting annoy."

Lily felt her face heat up. "Sorry," she sat down between the two to watch their game.

"Oh, Prongs, guess what?" Peter looked at her, looking suddenly really happy.

"What?"

"I asked Tara Larson out!"

"The Ravenclaw?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," he nodded smiling.

"What did she say?" Lily asked although she could guess the answer.

"She said yes of course," he snorted giving Lily this weird look.

"Why do you say of course?" She was confused. Did every marauder really have this big of a head? She thought it was limited to just Black and Potter.

"They have been almost dating since the end of last year," Black was giving her this weird look also.

"Really, oh I guess I hadn't noticed," Lily said shrugging.

"You really didn't notice it? I mean everyone else who isn't even in our house knew this but his best friend doesn't?"

Lily opened her mouth to reply with what she didn't know, but then at that moment, Potter and Remus walked over.

"Prefect meeting over already?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, Jacobs was flipping a real bitch tonight so J.C. just told us to go. She said she would deal with Jacobs and the meeting is rescheduled for next week."

"Why was he flipping a bitch?" asked Lily curious.

"No idea," shrugged Potter.

The three boys looked towards him. "Uh why are you here?" Black asked.

Potter looked offended for a second but then it slipped into a grin Lily knew too well. "Well you see, I came over to here to beg Potter into shagging me right on the floor. Give it to me dirty, you know the routine, Black."

Lily felt her mouth drop open. Did he really just say that? She was going to kill him. "Pot…Evans, I think we need to talk. Let's go."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the corner to where a couple of first years sat. "Move." They did. She pushed him into a seat. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He was still grinning.

"Why did you have to tell them that? That's going to ruin my reputation as a good girl forever."

"Oh that reputation has already been lost," he winked at her.

"Hahaha," she resisted the urge to snap every bone in his body. So instead she gripped the wand she held under the table and sent a silent hex and him.

"Hey!" Potter jumped as the hex hit him. His face started turning an ugly shade of yellow.

"Sit down, Potter," she commanded.

"Hell no, crazy bitch," he muttered

"I'll hex you again if you don't." Lily frowned at the comment and quietly told herself he wasn't worth it. He sat down and the two went to glaring at each other.

"Uh so we just thought we would come over here and uh break this thing up," Remus said quietly, pulling Lily from the chair, "Prongs, cool down."

"I'm plenty cool," Lily hissed.

"Okay," Remus took a step back and held up his hands.

"Are you sure you are okay, Prongs?" Peter was giving her a strange look.

"I'm fine," Lily snarled and stomped off towards the boys' dormitory and slammed the door.

She barely made it through the door before the tears fell. It had been a long time since Lily had cried. At least over a year. Sinking to the floor against the wall, she buried her face in her hands. She couldn't deal with it, not now. Just when she had finally managed to get her life back on track it was falling apart again. The door opened and she felt hands slowly wrap around her.

"Lily, I am sorry," her voice came.

Lily looked up to see Potter beside her. "It's fine. It doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does. It does to you. I was only joking around with you I swear."

"Do you ever think before you speak, Potter?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "I'm a guy, it's what I do." He paused looked at her face, "But, I guess I could try it. I really am sorry."

"It's fine. It's not really about what you said. I'm just, I just got my life back on track, and apparently I'm just destined to not be able to let my life just go back to the way it was before… before…" she felt a new round of tears come on.

"Before?" he prompted.

She froze. "Potter, please I can't talk about it. I can't. Please," she pleaded wanting him, hoping that he got it.

He did. "So I'm not gonna go to this girly thing."

Lily felt relief flood over her. "Okay."

"Okay," And they sat like that until Lily's new roommates would come in. And while they sat there Lily wondered maybe, maybe if they could still be friends.

**AN: And there it is… Again sorry about the wait**


End file.
